


FLY TO THE HIGH

by MAKOCHU



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAKOCHU/pseuds/MAKOCHU





	FLY TO THE HIGH

《FLY TO THE HIGH》

BY 初椿夏谧

第一场 凯旋

 

红色粗绳形成绮丽绳结龟甲缚束缚在俊朗男性的身躯上，形成绝妙风景。  
细密的汗水蜿蜒在那张俊脸上形成某种光泽感。

隐没在阴影里的银发男人目不转睛得看着对面那被绑着龟甲缚的男人。手边杂志正翻在某个舞台剧终幕聚光灯下主人公熠熠生辉的脸。

此时，那张明星脸正带着不满神色质问——  
“我说，这兴趣是不是变态了点儿？”  
银发男人漫不经心得回答——  
“你说绳缚还是制服？绳缚的话……”  
“我说你两样叠加在一块儿！”对方在床上扭动着被红色粗绳缚住的身体，无奈说道。  
坐在对面翘着腿一边欣赏一边被质问的人轻笑了一声，扶了扶眼镜，叹了口气说道：“要不是我们聚少离多……”  
“这是你玩大的理由？”对方不以为意，抬着下巴问，一张帅气的俊脸还是那副舞台上俾睨众人的神色。  
即使被绳缚着也不带有丝毫艳丽色彩，然而就是这种样子最能让对面坐着的人感受到旁人无法体会到的将挑衅演变成挑逗的刺激。  
挣扎松动无果，被缚住的人于是不再扭动了，反而将无奈跪坐姿势的两腿分得更开了些，昂着头，问：“不拍张照做纪念？”  
“到底谁比较变态，夏也？”对方从椅子上起身，单腿压到床上，伸手松开颈间领带，将衬衣解开，居高临下得看着眼前的人。  
“你。”对方毫不相让。  
“好吧，我不否认。不过——”尚在夏也唇上压上一个吻，“留下这么危险的照片万一泄露了可是非常不利呢，没想过吗？”  
夏也偏过头，尚的气息喷在脸侧，他带点不以为意的笑意，道：“不愧是金牌经纪人，想得真周到。”  
尚笑了笑，突然一手抓住夏也胸前的绳结用力拉近。无法自由活动的夏也完全被动得被牵引，大力度的摆弄下不禁“唔”了一声。  
“喜欢粗暴点儿的，嗯？”尚好整以暇得问。  
夏也还没回答就又被尚松手推倒在床上，以完全仰视的角度看着跨坐到自己身上的尚，他这才神色不悦得挑了挑唇线：“喂——”  
尚在上方颇有兴趣得欣赏着夏也的表情，一手摸着下巴一手在夏也胸前绳结逡巡，笑道：“顺说，身为金牌经纪人的我，考虑到不能在舞台剧王子身上留下痕迹，可是很体贴得让你穿上了衣服。”  
对方挑了挑眉：“高中制服喔？是不是暴露了什么，经纪人？”  
“嗯？”尚说着俯身，低声道，“暴露什么？难道我没有说过，我很想上高中时代的桐岛夏也吗？”  
对方愣了几秒，随即放送出舞台上那被看过无数次的令人晃眼的俊朗笑容：“这还真是第一次听说。不过倒是——”  
尚笑着轻哼了一声：“高兴了？”  
他摸了摸对方某个部位，哼笑出声，“硬了？真好懂。”

将器物从绳结的空挡中解放出来。  
尚将银色发丝别到耳后，弯腰低头含住。  
行动无法自如的夏也不能如以往那样看到尚此时样貌，只能直挺挺得躺在床上盯着天花板任尚摆弄。  
仿佛知道似的，尚故意发出比以前更为煽情的声音。  
夏也无奈，声音干涩沙哑：“尚……什么时候解开这个？”  
尚抬首，换成用手继续，将身子前倾，覆在夏也上方，殷红唇色泛着潋滟水色，故意在夏也面前舔了舔唇，笑：“做完一次再说？”  
“这算上次让你蒙眼跟我做的报复吗？”被情欲折磨着的夏也动弹不得，唯一自由的地方精精神神得顶在尚手里，耻感加倍。即使是面不改色的舞台上的王子，面对此时境地，也不免有些觉得过于刺激。  
“扩张、润滑都我来做了，你只需要动动腰的事，你管这叫报复吗？”手上不饶人的尚嘴上也同样不让夏也得意半分。  
“……果然是报复……吧。”被引导着进入尚身体的夏也隐忍着出声。  
“你忍什么？你在上我吧？”尚分着腿，往下坐深，笑意之外终于发出了一点呻吟声，他拍拍夏也热度极高的身体，“动动腰……”  
“你。”只发得出单音节的夏也咬着牙开始挺腰，得益于平时训练有素的身体，挺腰冲刺的幅度和力度总算让身上的人无暇分神。  
炽烈的交锋持续。  
在热度和激情冲刺顶峰，两人终于一同高潮。  
夏也卸力，贴紧在身上的制服被汗水濡湿，汗涔涔的侧脸，微张的口，充血的唇色，失神几秒的蒙上了水汽的眸子，让尚心绪大动。  
他起身，一手撑在夏也脸侧，一手将泄过一次的还沾着白浊的欲望伸到夏也眼前，眼神幽暗：“舔干净。”

 

“我感觉被侵犯了。”坐在床尾活动着手腕的夏也说。  
“啊。”趴在床头回复手机未读信息的尚漫不经心得回答他，“后来撤了绳缚又做了好几次的人你在说什么？”他抬眼瞥一眼对方，笑，“还舍不得脱了那身制服做了一次。”  
“这个嘛。”坐到床头低下头跟对方亲吻的夏也笑道，“因为我也很中意啊。”  
感觉到对方过来便习惯性得抬头接受亲吻的尚在接吻中哼笑了一声。  
看了眼时间，已经洗过澡一身清爽的夏也穿着阿玛尼定制西服问尚：“一起走？”

“做傻了吗？”

夏也笑了起来：“睡眠不足让人暴躁，你下了飞机应该先倒个时差。”

“可我一下飞机就跟你接连缠绵了好几个小时。”尚眨了眨眼，“我真是爱惨你。”

“真荣幸。”夏也发出真心实意的笑容。

尚扯了扯对方价格不菲的领带：“不介意我侵犯你了？”

“我介意有用吗。”夏也笑着亲了亲尚的额头，“晚上见。”

尚应了一声，笑：“我的小朋友也该等急了。”

夏也理了理领带：“我看他要处理的事也一堆，不然这几个小时也不会放你悠闲。”

“你不知道他一直善解人意又体贴入微吗？”尚笑。

“那倒是。”夏也顿了顿，“一直没有变这点也真的了不起。”

“所以才能做到今天完美的凯旋。”尚不无自豪得说。

“我知道。”夏也笑。

 

\------TBC--------


End file.
